


Hated

by StewieGriffinFan1999



Category: Liv and Maddie, The Thundermans
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Suicide Attempt, Unrequited Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-04 15:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12171747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StewieGriffinFan1999/pseuds/StewieGriffinFan1999
Summary: In the final Phoebe/Liv story, Liv is hated by 90% of the high school The only ones who don't are her family and her girlfriend's family, YES MAX IS FINALLY NICE. Liv keeps making attempts to kill herself. Can Phoebe do something about it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The official final story

Liv went through her life with her being hated by a lot of people. Liv was in the middle of her school hallway alone, "Anyone here? Phoebe? Then the football team surrounded her, they grabbed her wrist and took her to the chess club girls who gave her a swirly." Liv woke up in her bed and sighed, "I am only hated not bullied wait I am." She went downstairs and outside Phoebe said, "Liv are you okay because I heard you weren'to okay while I was away yesterday cause I know you are never okay." Liv looked at Phoebe, "Can we talk alone." Phoebe grabbed Liv's hand and took her to her car, "You can tell me anything." Liv started to get upset, "I can only find comfort when talking to you."


	2. No more

There will be no more Phoebe/Liv from this day forward, they had a great ride but it's time for a new couple to shine.


End file.
